


Poems for Max

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boyfriends, Love, Mental Breakdown, Poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: These are poems I've written for my boyfriend. you can read them if you want.





	1. Losing you

{losing you}

It is … a homesickness for a home to which I cannot return –   
A home which maybe never was;  
The nostalgia,  
The yearning,  
The grief for the lost places and people of my past.

I'm holding onto you. I'll never let go, not willingly. Suddenly we're spiraling down into the abyss. You scream out, I scream too. All I can do is hold you close and hope this nightmare will be over soon.

You found my wings, beaten, broken, but beautiful to you. They are huge raven wings, the most underrated of them all, you say. Those few ravens are brave, but loving. Ferocious, but kind to those they love. Ravens die when they lose their loves. No one knows why, or how, but that is why, after all this time, I still can't stand losing you.


	2. Grace

{grace}

You dance on the edge of death, a beautiful mass of fearlessness and greif. With grace, you spin. With grace, you jump. With grace, you captured all my love, tested it, threw it in the air, just to see it return to you. You broke it, just to see how strong it could be. You deemed it real, and, with grace, you decided it was time for me to join you in this graceful death dance for two.


	3. Scream

{afraid} 

Your angry.I whimper, afraid of losing you. You yell. I take it, afraid of hurting you. You leave. I scream once, all the pain, the agony of my fears coming true packed into 

O n e

S h o r t 

S c r e a m.


End file.
